Brother
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: "Next time when you are in danger, I'll help you!" A promise made by a brother, is now fulfilled four hundred years later. "...I got you brother."


**Hello! So this will be my Thirtieth story! And my second year anniversary is today on fanfiction! *Sets off party cannons*. I'm so happy, please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _When we were young_

 _We were the ones_

 _The kings and queens_

 _Oh yeah we ruled the world_

 _We smoked cigarettes_

 _Man no regrets_

 _Wish I could relive_

 _Every single word_

 _We've taken different paths and traveled different roads_

 _I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old_

 _And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you_

 _If I was dying on my knees_

 _You would be the one to rescue me_

 _And if you were drowned at sea_

 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

* * *

"Natsu, wait up!" Zeref yelled, chasing after his eccentric four-year old brother Natsu, who was running ahead.

"You can't catch me!" Was his reply, giggling as he started to run faster, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Natsu continued to run until he saw the tree which made a bridge across a rushing river. Figuring that it would get him to the house quicker, he started to walk on it.

Natsu was halfway across the tree bridge when he slipped on the trunk and started to fall, scratching his arm against a branch as he plunged into the water.

The rushing water prevented Natsu from reaching the surface for a few seconds until his head broke through the water, taking in deep breaths as a wave crashed over him.

"ZEREF!" Natsu yelled, before coughing as water went into his lungs. For the first time in Natsu's life, he felt scared.

Suddenly, Natsu felt someone wrap their arms around Natsu as they dragged him onto a rock, then up to the dry ground.

"Natsu! What were you thinking?!" A voice asked, Natsu realizing it was Zeref who had saved him.

Natsu coughed weakly. "I wasn't?" He said, trying to smile to assure his brother he was fine.

It didn't. "Natsu, please don't do that again. I was worried sick when I didn't see you near the river. I only found you when you called out my name."

"Sorry Zeref that I scared you. It won't happen again." Natsu mumbled. His head was held down in shame, and it broke Zeref's heart at the sight.

"It's okay, just promise me you won't do that again?" Zeref asked.

"Pinkie promise. And next time when you are danger, I'm going to help you!" Natsu cheered, punching his tiny fist into the air. Zeref just smiled at his brothers antics.

When the two got home they were instantly babied by their mother over the fact that Natsu and Zeref were both a little damp and the dried up blood on Natsu's arm.

But nevertheless, they were smiling as they went to bed that night.

* * *

 _Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink_

 _Beneath the skin of our tattoos_

 _Though we don't share the same blood_

 _You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth_

 _We're living different lives, heaven only knows_

 _If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes_

 _5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same_

 _If I was dying on my knees_

 _You would be the one to rescue me_

 _And if you were drowned at sea_

 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _And if we hit on troubled water_

 _I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe_

 _And we'll be carrying each other_

 _Until we say goodbye on our dying day_

 _Because I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

* * *

Zeref let out a cry of pain as he laid on the stone ground, his right leg buried underneath a pile of rubble as pain shot throughout his entire body.

What was meant to be simply defeating a dark guild turned into a bunch of dark guilds that had joined together in order to take the good guilds and rule over Fiore.

Zeref had decided to take the request alone and instantly regretted it right now. He was certain that a couple of his ribs were broken along with his right leg, and his left arm was mangled to the point where he couldn't even bother to look or else he might throw up, along with a cut on the top of his forehead that was bleeding.

The sound of footsteps reached Zeref's ears as he looked up to see the man who led the rebellion of dark guilds. "How pathetic, one fairy can't even stand against a dark guild."

Zeref could only let out a growl in return before the guy placed a foot on his back, hard. Zeref let out another yell, the other members of the dark guilds laughing.

"This is where you die, fairy scum." The guy said, taking out a sword and aiming it at Zeref. He could only close his eyes and wait for sudden death when the guy only cried out in pain.

Zeref's eyes snapped open to see the guy smashing into a pile of rubble as the dark wizards could only shoot at each other in confusion.

" **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!"** A voice yelled over the noise. Everyone turned to look behind Zeref in shock, though he knew who it was from the sound of their voice.

" **FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!"** Natsu yelled, fire coming from his mouth and hitting the enemies, sending them flying through the air.

Zeref could only watch in amazement and slight terror as he brother beat the dark mages like they were nothing, and destroy the destroyed buildings even more.

Makarov was going to be crying rivers at the bills he would have to pay pretty soon.

It only took Natsu around ten minutes (at least that was how long he thought it was) before everyone was either black, or smoking.

Natsu turned to look at his brother, a worried look coming over his face. "Zeref!" He yelled, running over and started to remove the rubble trapping Zeref's right leg.

Once Zeref's leg was free, Natsu slung his right arm over his shoulder to allow Zeref to stand. "Are you hurt?" Natsu asked.

Zeref gave Natsu a 'really?' look. "What do you think?" He dryly asked, before realizing something. "How did you know where I was?"

"Mirajane told me you took the request. It only took me some time to find out where the request was supposed to be and then I came here." Natsu told him. "Beside, I did promise you I would help you when you are in trouble." Natsu said, smiling at his brother, before hugging him.

"After all, I got you brother." At those words, tears sprung in Zeref's eyes as he hugged Natsu back.

* * *

 _If I was dying on my knees_

 _You would be the one to rescue me_

 _And if you were drowned at sea_

 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_

 _I've got you brother-er-er-er_


End file.
